Dragons
Dragon Dragons are one of the most widely known mythical creatures in the world. There are many descriptions, but all revolving around a scaly, flying reptilian monster, that occassionally breathes fire. In the DarkVoid Server, they have yet to make a live appearance, nor receive much talk about in the lore, but they may be making more of an appearance later on, as suggested by the giant dragon skull found during a lorebit. Rather than sticking to one type of Dragon in the world, ShadeRuler has decided to combine many aspects of a dragon in order to create unique species for our server. Draco Draco is the Dragon God. He was the first dragon to be created, measuring an amazing 2,000meters(6,000feet) long, with a 1,900meter wingspan. His mere presence has the power to raise dead dragons back to life. He has never set foot on a mortal world, else it would be severely damaged. Skyrim Dragons The Skyrim Dragons look, of course, like the dragons in the game, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. They are the most common form of Dragon in Iconis, although rare overall. Skyrim Dragons are vicious beasts with with two legs, and slender arms that end in a single claw with four other 'fingers' stretching out, a very thin skin membrance between each that forms the wing of the dragon. The Dragons are very bony, large horns on their skulls and back, and often times the tail as well. They are generally malicious and attack other creatures on sight. In the game Skyrim, there are a few types of dragons that can be found. However, in the server, we focus on only 2 of those types, as well as a brand new 3rd type. Upon killing one of these dragons, their body slowly falls apart until it emits a blinding light and leaving only a skeleton behind - souls are not absorbed in the server, but released into the winds. Black Dragons Skyrim Wiki: "On Akavir, the Tsaesci attempted to "consume" the black dragons, and drove the dragons to the Empire of Po Tun. This led to a war between the Ka'Po'Tuns and the Tsaesci. During that war the Tsaesci killed most of the dragons. Black Dragons have a dark gray skin, are considered to be the lowest Dragon and use almost exclusively Yol (fire). In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, they are the first type of dragon encountered by the player." Black Dragons are fairly large creatures, fully grown individuals reaching 15meters in length, a wingspawn of 17meters. Their scales have a dark coloring to them, usually a dark grey, evil individuals a pure black. Ancient Iconis After the Gods had crafted the world of Iconis, they made Dragons guard the world, to stop any one species from reaching sentience. This was a policy that had started after the Pacian incident, and all worlds afterwards were given the dragon guardians. The Black Dragons were the main force of this, constantly attacking the critters on the land to ensure none reached sentience. From these acts, Dragons have always been viewed with an evil tone to their personality. Personality Black Dragons have a very short fuse. One wrong word will result in your body being cooked into its next meal. They Have great pride in their role the Gods gave them, flaunting it out to all others. They are also infamous loudmouths. They are not very good at keeping secrets, and usually are not told any by their higher ups. They also love to chase down their prey, preferring to soar above them, hurling down firebolts to slowly kill them. Frost Dragons Frost Dragons are typically smaller than Black dragons, by about 2 meters. They are a dark grey color, with an increasing number of white speckles as they age until they are a pure white at about the age of 1,000 years. Frost dragons also, like in Skyrim, have dozens of pointed spikes growign from their back. These also whiten as they age. Ancient Iconis Frost Dragons were used to secure the frigid north and south poles of all worlds so that species that may become sentient would never reach the magically charged poles. They usually hid in caves in cliffsides, the tundra, or even underwater. Utilizing the famous fire breath, the Frost dragons also had the ability to lower one's tmeperature to dangerously low amounts. Also, due to their proximity to the magic poles, Frost Dragons were/are immune to most magical attacks that may be fired upon them. Personality Frost Dragons are cunning beasts. Not as hot headed as the Black Dragons, Frost Dragons usually come up with a plethora of strategies to use against a foe before they dive right in. Also, they can easily become fluent in any language, and love to hold conversations with mortal beings. They may also be considered philosophers, mentors to many that wish to learn. Gold Dragons Gold Dragons are the largest of all Dragons, ever. They can be anywhere from 150 to 400meters long, with an equally large wingspan, if not longer. They rarely set foot upon a mortal world, else they may cause innumerable disasters to occur. They are masters of all magic, elemental or otherwise. They are commonly kept as pets by Gods, or personal servants to Draco. Personality Gold Dragons are wise beings. They speak, not physically, but mentally. They are proud creatures, demanding that all that approach them do so with respect, usually bowing before him - in return, the dragon will bow down as well. To disrespect them is to mark your death, not only of one's physical body, but the devouring of one's soul. Even so, once you earn a Gold Dragon's trust and respect, they will treat you as an equal forever more. Eastern Dragons Eastern Dragons are long and slender beasts, more often than not without wings. They still hold the innate ability to fly, slithering through the air as a snake would on the ground. In asian countries such as China, the dragon is viewed as a symbol for good, valor, protection, and the future. In the server, DarkVoid, these dragons vary greatly in purpose and personality. Green Dragon Green Dragons are the cloest to the ideals of Asian Dragons in the real world. They are kind, protective of mortals, and symbols of power. They have long bodies up to 50meters in length, but usually no more than 3meters wide. They bear long, razor sharp claws, often times coated with a deadly toxin capable of killing a man outright. On their heads, the Green Dragons have antlers resembling those of a deer. They also have whiskers extending from their snout, reaching a maximum length of 3meters. Ancient Iconis When Iconis was created, and the Black & Frost Dragons placed, the Green Dragons were charged with the responsibility to soar the skies and supervise the activities of the other dragons themselves. Made immune to dragon-fire, they would dive at any dragon they deemed a threat to all of the dragon race and attempt to suffocate it by coiling around it, much like a boa constrictor might do. Personality Green Dragons are notorious pranksters. While not active in their duty, they have been known to take the form of a human, dwarf, elf, or another race and pull pranks on the mortals. These rarely have deadly outcomes, but their fun may always lead to that unfortunate end. If they cause such a disaster, they personally guide the victim's soul to the world of the dead, in peace. Other than their mishievious behavior, they are kind beings, and dare not purposefully take the life of a lesser being. Silver Dragons Silver Dragons are smooth, small (3meters to 7meters long), and of a silvery-blue toned scale. They are guardians of the ethereal world, the plane of souls for all mortal beings. They are mute beings, and without a material body. One may only see a Silver Dragon once they are dead and need passage to the world of the dead, the Nether. The only exception to this is if a Silver Dragon, at their own choosing, decide to visit a mortal in their dreams. Wyverns While not technically a dragon by species, Wyverns in DarkVoid are 'lost' dragons. When they were a dragon, the commited a crime deemed unacceptable by the Green Dragons. However, before their soul could be consumed, they escaped. Now, severely lowered in power and continually hunted, they have converted to pure evil. They hunt any and all mortals they find, even ganging up on a dragon when they have sufficient numbers. They have no remorse for their acts, nor a care for what they may do. Usually hidden away in the deepest of caves, they are only slightly bigger than the average man, but with deadly poison-laced fangs. Leviathon Leviathons are Sea Dragons, to be blunt. Ranging anywhere from 10 to 50meters in length, 1 to 6meters in width, these beasts were charged with the protection of the endless seas. Their duty has always been to prevent weak mortals from straying from their homeland, to ensure only the strong survive. They have an appetite for blood, and will hunt their prey down for years if they must do so. Space Dragon Stretching an unbelievable 200meters, Space Dragons are the newest breed of dragons to be born. Not too long before the creation of Iconis, Draco created these Dragons to soar above the atmosphere of a planet, creating a magical and physical barrier to any that may wish the planet harm (The Corrupted One). Incredibly fast, they fly around Iconis twice every minute. They attack any threat that may come near by launching a continuous volley of fire. If they pass that, they stop their cycles and physically attack the intruder. It is thanks to their presence that The Corrupted One had troubles entering Iconis, as well as other threats like the Nexus. Category:Species Category:Powerful Forces